The operating of a server system produces unnecessary heat. If the unnecessary heat produced during the operation of the server system is not removed, the efficiency of the server system will be lowered, and in turn the server system will be damaged. Typically, a fan is installed in the server system to dissipate heat and cool the server system.
With the increasing of the operating speed of the server system, the heat produced during the operation of the server system is greatly increased. A high-speed fan is introduced to remove the unnecessary heat produced by the server system. However, noise made by the high-speed fan is louder than that of a typical fan. In light of these reasons, the optimization design for noise reducing and heat dissipating of the computer system is imperative.
One method of enhancing heat dissipation efficiency is to increase or accelerate airflow through the server system. However, the stronger the airflow is the more turbulent and noisy the wake flow may be. Thus, a server system manufacturer faces a challenge between noise and heat dissipation efficiency.